


var oneNight = 2x

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Flesh, Circuit, and Bone [3]
Category: Outland Industries
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small wad of landed in their lap, pulling them from their reverie. Running their hands over it, they recognized what it was. They didn’t even glance up at the person, just quickly started counting how many bills there were.</p><p>“Is that enough?”</p><p>They grit their teeth. They recognized that voice.</p><p>"Dunno, why don’t you tell me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	var oneNight = 2x

Sitting outside the club, they pulled their dark hair out of it’s ponytail, sighing. As they leaned against the bricks by alleyway, they closed their eyes, trying to drown out the loud chaos around them. Sliding down the wall, they sat, taking a long sip of their drink, not caring that their skirt was riding up a bit too much. They opened their eyes when they heard some guys catcalling them from across the street. They couldn’t see them, but due to what side of the city they were on and the way they were acting, they were likely not someone you wanted to meet. But, there was the chance that they had money. Too busy debating on whether to go over to them or not, they didn’t hear the person come up next to them.

A small wad of landed in their lap, pulling them from their reverie. Running their hands over it, they recognized what it was. They didn’t even glance up at the person, just quickly started counting how many bills there were.

“Is that enough?”

They grit their teeth. They recognized that voice.

_"Dunno, why don’t you tell me?"_

“Ciar… I-" 

 _"What?"_ They finally turned and looked up at him, though at this point it was more a reflex. Tears welled up in their eyes as they stared blankly at where they thought he was. After a moment, they heard him slide down the wall, sitting next to them. They sat in silence for a while, tension in the air.

“When did you start wearing the contacts?”

He was trying to avoid the subject, and they knew that.

_"A few weeks, Not many people find blind bots attractive, this way they don’t know. Now, why are you here? And take your fucking money back, I don’t want it."_

“I can- I…” He paused, “I was worried about you…”

_"Some worry, how long has it been since it happened?"_

They took another sip of their drink, leaning back against the wall.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, you know that. I knew it could happen, but I thought I was helping you. You can blame me, okay… It- it is my fault.”

" _What do you want?"_

“I want you off the street. It’s dangerous, especially after what happened." 

For a moment, they wondered how he had found them. He wasn’t the type of person who frequented the East side, and they doubted he was comfortable being there. And yet, here he was. 

_"I appreciate your worry, but this is my choice. And I’m not going to leave just ‘cause you told me."_

“I’ll pay.” He sighed,  “That’s why I gave you the money. It should be enough for one night.” 

 _"You want me to get off the streets and sleep with you? I didn’t think Mr. Popular and Rich Surgeon was the kind of guy to hire someone like that."_ Despite their lack of voice, everything about the way they were signing conveyed their bitterness and hate.

“No, I don’t want to sleep with you. I just want you off the streets. I’ll pay for your time, you don’t need to do anything with me, just, please. Come home with me, eat something, get sober, and get some sleep.” 

_"I’m not going to-"_

“I’ll pay you double.” He punctuated the sentence by handing them another wad of cash.

Even without being able to see the money, they knew it was likely enough to live off of for a week, at least. They were torn between standing their ground, and giving into their survival instinct 

_"Alix…"_

“Please.”

They sighed, leaning back, thinking. They hadn’t seen Alix since they had left the hospital, they even refused to talk to him after what happened. Forgiveness wasn’t something they were familiar with, and some part of them didn’t want to forgive him. But… he wasn’t asking for forgiveness. If they took away their past with him, he was just another client, someone who wanted company for the night. And if he didn’t want them in that way, then he was nothing more than easy money.

_"One night. That’s it, correct?"_

He was quiet for a moment, before responding. 

“Just one night.”

Something about his voice was so tired and defeated. Despite the fact that they couldn’t see him, they could hear they could hear the pain in his voice. They could imagine him, sitting next to them, bright blue eyes dull and teary as he waited for their response. They could imagine him restraining himself for touching their shoulder, or trying to hold their hand. Their nails dug into their flesh of their palm as they tried to stop themselves from feeling- tried to stop their emotions from surfacing. But after so long of forcing themselves to feel nothing, all their emotions came flooding out.

_"Kiss me."_

“W..what?”

_"I’ll stay with you tonight. If you kiss me.”_

“You’re drunk.”

" _Maybe. But... I’ve felt nothing for so long, I need to feel something. Please."_

After a moment, they felt his lips gently brush their temple. They shivered at the tenderness of it, leaning towards him. But, he pulled away quickly, starting to stand up. 

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

 _"Okay…"_ They nodded, suddenly realizing how tired they were. 

Leaning down, he picked them up, carrying them bridal style. They rest their head against his shoulder as he walked. His steady pace slowly lulling them to sleep. They woke up as he was climbing the stairs into his apartment building.

_"Alix…"_

“Yeah?”

_"Why didn’t you actually kiss me?"_

He laughed slightly, stepping into the building.

“Ciar, I do care about you, and I might love you. But you’re drunk, and I’m not going to kiss you when you're drunk. If you feel the same way in the morning we can talk.”

They nuzzled into him sleepily, pressing small kisses to his exposed collarbone. 

" _I wouldn’t mind, I’ve done worse while drunk."_  

They felt him move one of his hands, reaching over to pull his jacket up, covering his skin. They made an indignant noise, but stopped their affection.

“Good to know, but I would feel much more willing to kiss you if you were sober, because I’m not the type of guy who takes advantage of people while they’re drunk.”

They smiled slightly, shaking their head.

“What?” 

_"You’re the first one who ever said anything like that to me."_

They could almost feel the concerned look he gave them. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself, instead finding his key and opening the door to his flat. Inside, he put Ciar down on the couch, walking over to a cupboard to find some blankets. By the time he returned to the couch, Ciar was fast asleep, curled up slightly. Looking at them, his eyes were suddenly drawn to their wrists. Now able to see what the darkness of the streets had prevented him from seeing. They were covered in fresh scars and scabs, bruises in the shape of hands and fingers littered their arms. Down their spine, disappearing under their shirt and skirt were raised red scars. There was swelling and disfigured flesh at the points of their vertebrae. Then he saw the symbol tattooed at the top of their spine, partially hidden by hair.  Rage boiled inside of him, hot tears threatening to spill.

  
He was able to keep himself together as he put the blanket over them, but when he got back to his room he broke down. He knew it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t even his responsibility to watch over them. But seeing the evidence of what happened to them was too much. It was torture to helplessly watch them fall apart in front of him. Crying quietly in his bed, all he could think of was that he had failed.


End file.
